Surrender
by ShiaoPi
Summary: 2years after TLA. Felix is send to Contigo to travel with Ivan and Sheba, who are a couple, for the annual reunion of the adepts. Wind- and Sandshipping. 2chapter story. WARNING! CHARACTERDEATH! T for swearing and death. Reviews please!
1. Surrender

This is my 2nd fanfic so don't rip me apart if you think the story is bad.

The Story takes place 2 years after TLA and contains Lighthouseshipping and Windshipping. The main focus lies on Felix in this story so dont wonder why Ivan or Sheba don't get much attention.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Golden Sun! So go sue someone else.**

* * *

**Surrender  
**by ShiaoPi

"You are going to Contigo!" Jenna shouted with her If-You-Don't-Obey-I'll-Dragon-Fume-You-Look.

"NO, I won't! Let Isaac or Garet go but I won't!" Felix didn't raise his voice often, but when he did it, he had his reasons._  
_

_Why am I supposed to go tell Ivan, Hama and Sheba that it's time for our annual reunion? Why me and not someone else?_

Felix volunteered to tell Piers, but unfortunately for him, Piers somehow remembered the date by himself and showed off in Vale right before Felix wanted to depart, so he had to argue with his sister now...

"What is your problem in taking that trip?"Jenna gave him a curious look, "I thought you would be happy to see Sheba again before the reunion."

She did hit his weak spot. Immediately he was defensive. "I don't mind seeing Sheba...I just..." his mind searched desperately for a excuse, "I don't like to travel for such a long distance..."

"Sure...since when did my brother become such a softy?!"Jenna asked furiously.

Felix started to sweat. An angry Jenna wouldn't be too good for his health as he knew from experience...It seems like he had to go if he didn't want to risk his ponytail set ablaze.

"OK, OK I go! But stop staring at me like that!" he said.

"Then you better go off packing your things..."Jenna said threateningly.

"Sure thing! I'll go do it right now. See you!" Felix quickly went upstairs to pack up.

_Why is he so afraid of going to Contigo? There must be some reason...At least I got him on the road... _

With these thoughts Jenna reverted towards the cleaning of the guest room for Piers.

_Great...I really like to journey...but why Contigo?_

Felix sighed and began to pack.

"What's wrong Felix?" Piers walked in. "I heard you and Jenna argue..."

"Oh it's nothing...really...you should go to Isaac and Garet, they have been dying to meet you again." Felix muttered.

Piers turned him around and looked into his eyes. "Look I have been traveling with you long enough. I know it when something bothers you. Why don't you just tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand, despite it is nothing!"Felix turned away his gaze.

"Is it about Sheba?"

"How did you know?"he hissed, shocked.

"I guessed...but I didn't thought it would occupy you like this..."

"But...what should I do?"

"I know it must be hard for you to see her next to Ivan...but you can't allow the pain to swallow you and bottle you all up...maybe this trip is the cure."

Felix didn't answer...

"It seems so..."he broke off.

"Will you get yourself moving?!" Jenna's voice broke the silence."How long do you need to pack things? You are not on a trip across whole Weyard for the element's sake!"

"I am coming! Don't hurry!" Felix yelled to her downstairs and grabbed his backpack and left the room.

"Don't tell anyone! Promise me!" Felix turned around at the doorstep.

"I promise."

"Get down here, Felix! Or do you want to wait 'til tomorrow?"

"I'm coming!" Felix ran down the stairs avoiding the look of pity on his friend's face.

* * *

_Contigo..._

As the sun was sinking towards the horizon, Felix walked through the outskirts of the busy city straight towards the house at the northern end of the town.

_That house contains so many memories..._

* * *

"_I am glad that you kept your promise, Felix..."Isaac said._

"_Let's hear what he has to say for himself!" Garet exclaimed._

_Jenna stepped forward, "What can we say, Isaac? Did we ever fought you?"_

"_We have been avoiding you, but we never had the intention to fight you." Sheba quickly added._

"_That is true, Isaac. And they have helped us a lot on the lighthouse." spoke Mia._

"_But this still does not explain why you let Isaac worry that much about you. Why?" Ivan asked._

_Piers answered, "Jenna thought we might end up fighting if we met...so we tried to run from you."_

_Isaac jerked his head in annoyance, "I know that now! But why are you lightning the beacons?"_

"_You know that I betrayed Vale, right?" Felix asked._

"_Thats the reason, why he wouldn't face you, Isaac." Kraden interjected._

"_Let me explain please...I...didn't intend to have anyone of you be involved in this. But somehow it slipped out of my hands..."Felix continued only to be interrupted by Garet._

"_How did you betray Vale?!"_

"_I conspired to steal the elemental stars and to fire the beacons..."_

"_But that was Saturos' and Menardi's plan! Why did you help?" Ivan asked._

"_Well..our..."_

"_Our parents' life were at stake! We had to help!" Jenna chipped in._

_Garet was even more confused, "But your parents died three years ago in that storm!"_

_Kraden jumped in for the answer, "That night, Saturos' party raided Sol Sanctum...they failed to solve the mysteries and triggered the storm. Saturos and Menardi were the only survivors. The boulder of Mt. Aleph in fact didn't kill anyone that day..."_

"_So that means..."Isaac broke off._

"_Yes, Kyle and the others are alive."Kraden confirmed._

_Startled Mia asked: "But why didn't you tell us? We could have worked together!"_

"_We were no match for Saturos and Menardi that time...There was no chance to free our parents."Felix explained._

_Kraden continued: "But there is even more reason to light the beacons...Unless the lighthouses are lit, Weyard will eventually be destroyed."_

"_But how? Why? Wouldn't lighting the beacons cause the world to be destroyed in the first place?" Isaac was completely confused by now._

"_The world is shrinking every day." Piers said, "Elemental Energy drives the growth of civilization. Without it we and our world will wither."_

"_But, Kraden, you said that lighting the beacons will lead to the world's destruction anyway!" Garet spoke._

_Kraden nodded: "That might be true, but if we do nothing our world will definitely end."_

"_So waiting for the end of the world or triggering it accidentally....is this our choice?" Isaac asked._

"_This is the whole dilemma in which we are in..."Felix confirmed._

"_But why did you wait so long to tell me?" Isaac said, "We could have worked together..."_

"_No...you wouldn't have thought this way at that time...it means to betray all teachings we got from Vale..."_

* * *

Before he realized it he stood before the wooden door of the house.

_I really should stop daydreaming in the middle of the city...it's not really helpful for what is still in store for me...the hard part of this journey..._

And with a sigh Felix knocked the door twice.

Warm light from a lamp greeted him as a blond girl opened the door.

"Felix!"Sheba gave him a broad smile and hugged him. "Hey, Ivan, it's Felix!" she called into the house and stepped aside to let him in "So what brought you all the way from Vale to Contigo?"

_How I have missed this wonderful smile...Get a hold on yourself ! She might read your mind!_

Felix stiffened himself together as he looked into her clear, green eyes, sparkling with curiosity.

"Well, Jenna was worried that you might forget our annual reunion. So she send me here."Felix barely managed a grin and walked into the living room. Ivan came downstairs to greet Felix and they sat down on the sofa.

"So how has it been in Vale since we left?" Ivan asked eagerly "We haven't heard any news since then."

"Basically we have been rebuilding the whole town and are finally finished by now. You really should have visited, since we are settled down now, even Jenna's temper is cooling down."

"Did she confessed to Isaac by now?" Sheba asked with a smirk.

Felix smiled as he remembered the scene in Madra. "No I don't think so. But even if she did I guess she wouldn't tell me. She thinks I'm overprotective..."

"Well in some way you are."Ivan added. "But don't get me wrong! It's not a bad trait of your character."

_Just a very bad trait_

Sheba looked at him sharply. _He is NOT overprotective! Remember, only his protectiveness saved me that day on Venus lighthouse!_

_Sure that is the reason why Isaac & Garet are both scared of him to a degree that they don't dare to ask Jenna out._

"So how have you been doing in Contigo? We didn't hear from you either and where is your sister Hama?"Felix interrupted their sudden silence, unable to hear their voiceless chat.

"Hama has returned to the Lama Temple recently. She just wanted to check if the monks are doing any progress."Ivan answered. "We live quite good here at Contigo, but although we did research on the Sanctum of Anemos a year already, we haven't made any major progress in getting to the Inner Sanctum or..."

"...on my origins."Sheba finished with a dreamy smile. "The only thing that we guess is that I am most likely a descendant of the Anemos. It would explain how I ended up falling from the sky towards Lalivero."

Felix nodded. "So when can we head out for Vale?"

_I really can't stand it to be so near but still so far away...better finish the journey sooner than later..._

"Actually we could start the journey right away next morning or do you still have any commitments, Sheba?" Ivan asked.

"I don't have any urgent tasks to do, but we should really inform Hama before we leave." Sheba knit her brows as she read Felix' thoughts. "So you are really homesick already, Felix?"

Felix shot her a confused look.

"Your mind. I know I shouldn't read it, it's your privacy but I'm getting so used to it."

Felix looked as if he had been hit, but quickly regained his composure and answered.

"Well I have been away from my Hometown 3 years already and I really enjoy each hour I spend there."

_But I'm also tortured each hour for not knowing you near...Oh will you get a hold on yourself! Stop thinking these useless thoughts...they can read them...just think of...something else like...Vale...or Vault..whatever!_

"Your thoughts are full of Vale indeed." Ivan added with a grin. "So let's start packing our things!" As Ivan and Sheba went upstairs, Felix let out a sigh and took a book out of the shelf.

"_The Anemos and their Myths"...they must have been researching really hard...I wish I could help Sheba...but it was not supposed to be so...although I have surrendered everything for her...she still didn't knew..._

"Don't you think that Felix is behaving strange?"Sheba asked as they entered their room. " I have never seen him so moody as he is right now."

"Oh don't worry, he is probably exhausted from his trip, he'll be fine."Ivan said. "Beside that he wouldn't tell us anyway..."

"You're probably right...but I'm so used to see him strong at the front, taking everything as it is, never backing off or doubting over his problems."Sheba shrugged and took her backpack out of the cupboard.

"Well I guess the rest after our long journey across Weyard has changed him, but I wonder how the Elders of Vale took his decision." Ivan took an extra cloak out of the wardrobe and stuffed it inside his bag.

"Kraden probably explained it."Sheba dragged her traveling cloak out of the wardrobe and put it on the nearby table. "I'm so glad this journey won't be with Kraden. When we traveled he kept talking and talking, it was almost not endurable."

Ivan laughed. "Don't forget this journey will be much better, just because I'm taking part in it from the start."

"Ooh are you sure? I guess I have to take care of you, bring you to bed and feed you or?" Sheba's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You could definitely be a pain on this journey."

"I don't think so, I'm useful you know?" Ivan winked.

"Surely you are." Sheba kissed him gently. "Got everything?"

"Yep! Got everything for tomorrow, let's go downstairs again before Felix dies of boredom."

Sheba laughed and they walked down the stairs with their bags in hand.

They went into the living room just to see Felix fallen asleep in his seat with a book against his chest.

"He must have been really exhausted to fall into sleep like this."Ivan whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeper.

"I wonder how he came to Contigo. I didn't see Piers ship at the harbor."

"Well, let him sleep now and we should get some rest too...tomorrow we're gonna be on the road!" Ivan suggested.

"Wait I'll get him a blanket so he won't catch a cold."Sheba said and vanished into the storage room.

"I'll be upstairs." Ivan said and took the stairs.

Sheba tucked Felix in, switched off the lamps and went to bed.

_Your still such a cute and polite person. Never thinking about your own, always about the others first..._

With this last thought the house fell asleep.

* * *

"Good Morning, Felix!" a voice called.

Felix opened his eyes and saw Ivan's face right in front of him.

"Morning..." he muttered. "Did I fell asleep while you were packing?"

"Yep, but don't worry we got everything. Take some bread!" Sheba said and handed him a plate with bread, toast and sandwiches.

"Thanks." Felix quietly bit into his sandwich.

_Delicious...much better than Jenna's...I wonder if Sheba made them..._

"Ivan did them. But I bet Jenna's cooking as not as bad as you think."Sheba smiled. "Sorry for mindreading, but you never say anything."

"Jenna is really horrible at cooking...trust me. I only eat her food, if she forces me to."

Ivan chuckled. "Well cooking is not that hard you know?"

Felix just shot him a sinister look.

_If glares could kill I would be dead now for sure!_

"Don't stare at him like that, Felix! Just eat up so we can get on the road!" Sheba called as she witnessed their exchange. Felix just grunted, finished his meal and took his backpack.

"Let's go then!"

Ivan and Sheba shook their heads in silent comprehension.

_Since when did he became so sensitive?_

_I don't know, but it seems that he is distracted by something don't you think so?_

_Hmm... could be...but what could that be? Jenna's cooking?_

_...Ivan...stop being nasty towards Jenna.._

_Okay..._

"What are you waiting for?" Felix said as he looked back. "I thought you were the ones who wanted to hurry."

"We're coming, don't worry" Ivan and Sheba took their bags and followed Felix.

* * *

"So how come you were send to remind us?" Ivan asked.

"Well, to be honest I didn't really wanted to come, but Jenna made me to..."

Ivan laughed and they walked ahead with Sheba following at the rear.

"So Ivan, tell me..." Felix said with low voice "...Are...are you and Sheba happy? Did you fight often?"

"Curious eh?"Ivan gave him a startled look. "How come you are so interested?"

"Uhm..well I've traveled so long with Sheba...I'm just worried...you know?"

Ivan tried to read his mind, only to be repelled by iron-hard walls around Felix' thoughts.

"It seems so that it is really important to you..."Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Felix...is there something I should know?"

"..."Felix shook his head"No...I...just answer my questions..."

"Hmpf...I don't mistreat her if you were indicating that..."

"I'm not indicating anything...just tell me."

Ivan's purple eyes met Felix' brown ones.

"To be honest I don't think that my life with Sheba concerns you that much..."

Felix suddenly grabbed Ivan by his collar.

"Just tell me will you?" He shouted, lifting Ivan into the air.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ivan yelled at him furiously.

"You think this is easy for me to ask?! Will you just spit it out?"Felix' face reddened.

"STOP IT!" Sheba's call made them turn around. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys but you shouldn't treat each other the way you are now..."

Felix looked as if he had been hit. "Sheba..." He put Ivan back to the ground. "I'm sorry..."

Ivan gave Felix a hateful look as Sheba raced towards him to check if he is okay.

Felix couldn't believe what he had just done.

_Why did I do this to Ivan? Am I totally insane by now? I just can't let go of her...and I shouldn't or should I...? Why should I let go of her if Ivan could do it? What did Ivan ever did? Did he cared for her when nobody did? Did he traveled with her for a year? Did he face innumerable dangers just to be sure that she is safe? Did he jumped off a lighthouse to save her? I did it all. I love her more than anything...I surrendered everything I had I offered her everything that I had...but still...she didn't chose me..._

"Felix! Where are you going?!" Ivan's voice rang through his thoughts. "Will you stay here and explain?"

But Felix kept on walking down the dusted street.

_Why? Why did she chose Ivan? Why? What does he have that I don't? What made him special enough for her? Why does he occupy the space in her heart that is rightfully mine? Why?_

"Felix!" Sheba called after him. "Felix! What are you doing?!"

Felix turned around. His brown eyes full of sadness and anger met her green eyes full of concern, anxiety and accusation. He stood there frozen, captured by her eyes as she was catching up to him.

_These eyes...these eyes over which I have guarded so often to be rewarded by a smile or a absent-minded smirk...did I ever saw accusation in them? Yes...but never towards me...I wonder...did she ever looked to me as I did to her? Remember the lighthouse...never did someones eyes captivated me like this...and never will..._

"Felix...?" Sheba stood in front of him, gently touching his face. The accusation disappeared, extinguished by even more concern.

_I'm a fool...such a fool...how could I ever claim that she is mine? How blind was I? How could I claim that I surrendered everything? One thing, the one thing I didn't...is my...._**my love**_ towards her...but...how...I...  
_

"Felix...are you alright?" Sheba asked him again.

Felix shook his head. "I...I'm alright...but you should travel without me...I can't...Just let me leave alone."

"But Felix..."

"Just let me go"

Felix' pained expression hit Sheba to the bone.

_Was he ever tortured like this? Not even atop the Mars lighthouse, when he saw that he killed his parents...What is it? I have to know! Mindread!_

Felix slightly pushed her aside and continued going, oblivious towards the world around him.

_I can't surrender my love...why? Why is it so hard? I want to give her everything, but...Surrendering ...How? How can I do this?_

Sheba turned towards him, her eyes growing bigger with each thought she read.

_Pain...pain...did I ever felt so much pain? I...I surrender to myself...I give up...but why is it so hard? Why can't I give my love up for her....that she won't feel pain anymore...it seems that when everything is gone the last thing that remains is pain...goodbye Sheba...you will never be disturbed by me again...I...I love you too much for our good...._

Felix walked down the road, leaving Sheba behind, heading towards wherever his feet will take him.

"What happened?"Ivan caught up to her and saw her shell-shocked face.

"I...nothing..."Sheba hesitated. "He left...told us to go on alone..."

_If I had known....If I had only known your feelings...but you were always the unmovable protector of us all...if...so many ifs...Felix...you should have known...you should have known that I loved you since that fall from the lighthouse...but...you never showed any feelings...and so did I...that it has come to this...I'm sorry, Felix...but it's over...Ivan is my protector now, and although you will always be important to me...it's too late...I'm sorry..._

"Sheba?" Ivan's voice pulled her back to reality. "everything alright?"

She looked into his purple eyes, so different from the brown ones of Felix.

"Yes, everything is alright and no, nothing is alright...we should get going..." Sheba gave him a weak smile and walked forward, leaving a dazzled Ivan behind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I know that the large remembering part in the middle with the reunion scene was quite unnecessary but I wanted to write it down :D.

If you believe any characters are OOC then have my apology.

Thank you for reading this rather long oneshot! I would love to have some reviews from you!

-ShiaoPi


	2. Forgiven

First of all thanks for reading part 2 of this story, this time it is a closed end so there won't be any part 3's :D

I hope you like the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Forgiven  
**by ShiaoPi

Rain was falling in New Vale, engulfing the village in water as the dark clouds gathered around the remnants of Mt. Aleph. Jenna sat in the kitchen staring out into the wet sky.

_Felix, Ivan and Sheba haven't arrived yet...what is taking them so long? Although they do not have the Lapsis they should have arrived here 3 days ago..._

Piers came down the stairs and joined her.

"Still waiting or?" He asked and sat down next to her.

Jenna nodded. "I'm getting more and more worried with every day. Although they can all defend themselves well enough, something might have happened to them."

Piers stood up and got himself a bottle of water and took a sip. "You should not worry, they will be alright."

_At least I hope so...but it is rather unpredictable with Felix' mental state..._

Jenna's face bore a questioning look: "What makes you so sure?"

"Uh...I just feel it...they should be alright, Felix watches over them so don't worry!"

_But if Felix is distracted? What if the guardian cannot guard himself?_

Piers' eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"This weather really wears down your mood...I'll be upstairs reading."

* * *

It was nighttime when Felix arrived in New Vale. The wind was blowing through the moonless night and sent chills down his spine. The rain kept pummeling the roofs of the sleeping town as the earth adept made his way up the hill towards the house. His shadowy figure merged with the darkness surrounding him as he proceeded with silence.

_A shadow, that's all what's left of me...merging with darkness, welcoming oblivion._

Felix sighed as he passed the house of Isaac.

_What happened to me? Why am I here anyway?_

He stopped in front of his house, hand raised, ready to knock.

_What am I hoping for? Is there still anything that holds me back here?_

He lowered his hand.

_Jenna! Yes, Jenna would welcome me...or would she? I guess not...I have to start to accept her decisions...she is grown-up already and doesn't need my protection anymore...just like Sheba..._

Felix grimaced as he remembered, what happened on the road near Contigo.

_No...no...there is nothing left for me here...I can feel it...towards the elders I'm still a traitor. Isaac and Garet never really needed me, Jenna is able to live by her own and my parents....they will be fine without me..._

He turned around.

_I have to leave...quickly, Ivan and Sheba could arrive in here any second...they must have been just behind me...but how to leave here quickly without meeting them again?_

_The Lapsis!_

Felix went around his house and peeked through the windows. The house was all dark, silent and dormant.

_Hopefully they are all deeply in sleep by now...The Lapsis is in my room, but how to get there unnoticed?_

Felix looked around and found a young, small, little plant just beneath his window.

"Growth!" He whispered and green sparkles emanated from his hands, bathing the plant in it. As the glow vanished the plant burst with growth and produced a comfortable ladder for him to climb.

He quickly glanced around, to make sure he was alone and began the ascend. But as he arrived at the window another problem arouse.

_I have to get the window opened up...damn...I must break it..._

He climbed down again, searched for a rock and ascended again. Felix lifted his arm and with a loud bang he broke the window and jumped into his room.

_Quickly, the Lapsis!_

Hastily he scanned his room and found the small gem resting on his cupboard, he quickly grabbed it and started to channel his psynergy. Right in this moment the door to his room was knocked back and Jenna raced into his room.

"Felix! What in Mars' name are you doing?"

Felix shook his head.

"Sorry...but I got to leave..."

"Felix!" She reached out for him but just before she got into contact with him he vanished.

Piers came running through the door.

"What happened?"

"Felix...he was here, took the gem and left..."

_What are you thinking brother...?_

"But...why?"

_There must have been a reason for him to act like this...did something happen to Sheba?_

The broken window squeaked as the wind blew through the deserted room and whirled the dust around.

"We cannot do anything but to wait for Ivan or Sheba to explain...", Piers said and left the room. "You should get some sleep too, Jenna..."

* * *

Sheba woke up and sat up, blinking against the radiant sunset.

_What a weird dream...was it a vision?_

She tried to remember the details, but all she could recall was a huge tower standing against the seaside and illuminating its surroundings in a green light.

_I have seen that building before...but where?_

"Come on, Sheba!" Ivan said and began to pack his bag. "New Vale is just over that hill."

"Yeah..." Sheba got up and quickly assembled her things and wrapped them up.

_After that...incident...with Felix, we haven't talked much..._

Sheba looked at Ivan and sighed as they began to wander towards the town.

–

They were greeted by a worried group of adepts, waiting at the gates for them.

"What happened?" Ivan asked.

"That's the exact question we wanted to ask you two...", Isaac said, "Felix came back here yesterday night, took the Lapsis and teleported away to who knows where..."

"Well that's a long story..." Sheba began but suddenly broke off.

_I know what that building is! Venus Lighthouse! But why...why would I dream of it?_

As Ivan continued to retell the story, Sheba grew more worried over Felix with every second.

_If Felix left here without a word, he must have an insane idea in his mind...we must find him and stop him! But where would he go?_

And then the penny dropped.

_Venus Lighthouse!_

"We've got to go after Felix at once!" Sheba interrupted Ivan.

"Well we would have if we know where he is", Jenna said.

"I know it. He must be at Venus Lighthouse", Sheba told the others, "Piers, your ship is nearby?"

The Lemurian nodded.

"Then we mustn't waste time! I don't know what Felix is thinking right now and I'm getting more worried with every second I don't know..."

Ivan looked at her silently but then nodded.

"We have to get after him..."

* * *

Felix was sitting at the edge of the tower, feet dangling in free-air.

_So this is it...this is where it started..._

He stared down to the ground, hundreds of feet beneath him.

_I have loved you so hard, that it hurt us all..._

_Can you forgive me for trying so hard?_

_But your silence gave me the answer..._

Again he looked into the seemingly endless abyss beneath him.

Felix sighed.

_I have tried to stay away and let the time heal my wounds..._

_But still...there are wounds that stay forever and every day the gentle breeze reminds me of your smile..._

_I have been captivated long before...a gripping feeling that succumbed me and led to dismay, not only for me, but also for you._

Felix watched the stars above him in the clear night sky.

_Finally I have made up my mind...it is better for all of us, if I never see you again..._

_Although I have guarded you for so long, it is time to let go..._

He moved even closer to the edge.

"Felix!" A voice from behind pulled him out from his thoughts. "I knew I would find you here..."

_This voice...no...she shouldn't be here...why is she here? How did she find me?_

Felix stood up and took a step away from the edge and turned towards the young woman who stood beside the great beacon which enlightened the platform.

"You had to be here on Venus Lighthouse...", Sheba's green eyes followed his movements closely. "What were you doing there so close to the edge?"

Felix couldn't stand it to look into her eyes, instead he tried to avoid her gaze.

"I was...thinking...", he finally said.

"Felix...I...thought about the events, which happened on the road..."

"Didn't I made myself clear enough? There is no need for you to come here! Just...just leave me alone a while..."

_I just cannot see you in pain, torn between your feelings...please just leave..._

"Is this the truth?" Sheba's eyes carried a sad look. "I've known you long enough to feel your true feelings, although you hide them behind your iron heart."

"But...but why are you here? Why did you come after me?" Felix' face expressed guilt, fear and anxiety.

"There is a lot to talk...Felix..." Sheba came closer. "Look, there is no need to run away and hide from me and the others. We're all just worried to death, especially Jenna..."

_and me...but can I help him now? Wasn't he way too close to the edge to stand there coincidently? What is going on inside him? Mindread..._

"There is nothing to talk about...at least I cannot think of anything."

_I don't even deserve it to stay right here and now beside her...everything reminds me of my faults, my mistakes and all my failures..._

Sheba expressed the slightest sign of astonishment and kept on talking: "Why do you say that? There is a awful lot of things about which we have to talk. Just take your thoughts for an example. What were you thinking to return to the lighthouse and its aerie?" She took another step forward.

"That is none of your business...there are reasons why thoughts are hidden from the others...it's the only privateness you have...but still you stand there and demand me to open myself up to you, to you who already can read the mind of the one adverse to you?"

Sheba walked forward again. "Felix...", she tried a weak smile, "I know that you aren't meaning a single word, which you say now...let us begin from the start...what led to your sudden outburst of rage against Ivan near Contigo?"

Felix' face, which had been full of accusation, went blank. Sheba's eyes finally captured his gaze and saw his feelings mirrored against his brown eyes.

_Fear? Torment? Am I doing this to him?_

Sheba hesitated, but kept walking.

_I have to save him now!_

At last she stood right in front of him

"If you don't answer, I can give it for you...Love. Out of love towards me you did all these things..."

Felix couldn't believe what he heard.

_How did she find out? Was it that obvious?_

"How...how can you say...something like this? I do love you, but just like a brother loves his sister..."

Sheba tilted her head.

"Will you stop denying yourself, Felix? There cannot arise any good from it. Please, will you stick to your true feelings once?"

Slowly she raised her hand and moved it towards his face and finally touched it.

_It's cold, so cold...Felix please, melt the protective shield you have put up...you cannot lock your feelings away forever..._

Felix felt her gentle touch on his cheek and slowly grasped it with his own.

_This warmth...what a feeling...has it been already lost for so long?_

He felt love filling him up again as he felt his angel's touch on his face.

_I still love her...I just cannot deny it...but fate...fate separated us...why did everything turn out so wrong?_

"Yes...Sheba...I...I love you....but...I...am a annoyance for you...am I?" Felix' voice was shaking as he finally lifted the seal on his heart and it poured out of him, warming his body, his mind and life.

"I have loved you for so long now, but...can you...can you feel the same for me? I have always asked myself this question...it ate my inner self..."

Carefully he took a step forward and embraced his love shaking.

_Is this true? Or am I dreaming? Is it this easy? Can the greatest treasure on this world become mine so easily?_

Sheba welcomed his embrace and nodded. "Yes..it might actually be this easy..."

"So this is your final decision, Sheba?" Another voice echoed across the aerie, full of sorrow, grief, accusation, hurt and disbelief.

Felix and Sheba froze a split-second before they separated.

Sheba slowly turned towards the voice and said: "Ivan...I...don't mean it like that...I...I just..."

Ivan walked towards them, hate and jealousy following him like a dark coat.

"Felix! So this is your true face! You two-faced little bastard!" Ivan's voice overturned in his mindless rage. "Do you feel satisfied now? You feel great now? You asshole, why cannot you ruin someone else's life?"

"Ivan, please stop!"

"No! I won't stop now, until this is over! How can someone like him become a hero to everyone? Someone who betrayed his hometown, kidnapped his own sister and deserted his friends?! Is all of this already forgotten to everyone?"

"Ivan! Shut up!" Sheba's voice cut through his stream of words. "How can you say that? Without him the world would have ended!"

"Backstabbing me now?" Ivan's voice was getting more hysterical with every word he said. "I knew it! I should have never gave my heart to you! You were his from the start! You two just played a dirty joke on me, playing with my feelings! Are you happy now?"

Sheba's face was full of tears by now.

"Ivan...please...don't go on...this is not true...I...I love you, but I just..."

"...love him more? Is that what you want to say?"

Finally Felix opened his mouth, after he took the rant silently: "Ivan..please stop...your making her cry...and I'm sure this is not easy for her, but..."

"Oh will you shut up, you..." Ivan collapsed to the floor, seemingly left by his energy and he began to sob uncontrollable.

"Why? Why did she came here to you? Why did she leave me over you? Answer me that! Felix!"

Felix stood there shell-shocked beside the two crying Jupiter adepts, he almost felt the sorrow, which engulfed both of them.

_How did it come to this? I am responsible for Ivan's grief...I am perfectly aware of that but...who is responsible for Sheba's? Ivan should be, or? He yelled at here, not me. He was the one, who disrupted us, when we were happily in embrace..._

_But...but without me, she wouldn't have been in this situation at all....again I have hurt her...again I have failed her...again I have proven that I am not worth of her love...again I have shown that I am the reason for her torment, for her pain, for all of her tears, which are dropping now..._

_Happiness just seems not to be my fate...it all began here and it concludes here now...I have been right...I can only bring her sorrow and tears, it is better to leave for good..._

Contently he closed his eyes, took some step backwards and leaned into the air behind him.

_I am happy, that I can solve this for her...and I am happy that it ends here, on the aerie of Venus. It seems like the circle is complete now..._

"Goodbye, Sheba, Ivan...", he whispered and fell.

"FELIX!!!!" Sheba's scream rang through the night and she ran to the edge and saw him fall.

Felix felt the air surrounding him, playing with him. Thoughts raced through his mind as gravity accelerated his fall.

_Will they mourn?  
Will they remember?  
Will they move on?_

_I hope for the latter..._

Ivan moved next to Sheba "I didn't intend to do that..." He covered his mouth and stared down in disbelief as the small figure grew smaller and smaller and vanished into the night. And everything fell silent, only the wind blew.

"Felix..."

* * *

They all gathered at the entrance of the Lighthouse. All adepts were gathered here: Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, Mia and Piers stood silently in front of a huge stone plate, erected there by Isaac.

The great healer stood beside it and blessed the tomb.

_**Here lies Felix,**_

_**proud warrior of Venus,**_

_**savior of Weyard,**_

_**hero of Prox and Vale,**_

_**guarding the entrance to his element's home,**_

_**he should be never forgotten**_

_**Rest in Peace and keep watching over us all.**_

Sheba couldn't stop her tears as they streamed out of her. Through the teary vision she watched the ceremony and saw all of the adepts crying, but she was captivated by her own thoughts and troubles.

_Why? Why did you do this, Felix? Why did you leave me behind? Why can't you answer my desperate calls for help? Why are you silent?_

She felt Ivan's hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. His face expressed sorrow, guilt but also concern for her.

_I feel guilty towards his death...but can I even imagine how she feels by now? Felix...you have left a hole in all our hearts..._

Sheba still sobbed helplessly, but she suddenly understood.

_There is no other reason than that...it must be this..._

_You gave up the fight...  
You left me behind...  
but you did it all for me...  
to comfort me and my pain, my inability to decide or to stick to my decisions._

_You'll always be mine, although you're gone..._

_All you have done is forgiven._

_

* * *

_

Okay I admit it I'm sorry for killing of Felix, but in my opinion this was a fitting end for this fiction as it is a tragedy.  
Another thing which bugged me was the slight (maybe even huge) OOCness of Ivan shortly before Felix falls. I'm sorry for that as well and I'll try to get better at that :D  
I hope you have liked the part 2 of my story!  
Reviews and Feedback are welcome just as always!

-ShiaoPi


End file.
